1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bowling games and, more particularly, to a miniature sized and portable toy bowling game for providing player enjoyment.
2. Prior Art
Various games and toys employing a ball and a track of some sort is known in the prior art. The general object of such games and toys is to roll the ball along a track or level plain of some type towards a desired location or position. Typically, the ball's initial position is higher than the final position thereof, thus potential energy is employed to displace the ball along the track. This means that the user/player has very limited involvement during game play, which in turn can result in the player quickly becoming bored with the toy.
Ball and track games are known where the ball's initial position is lower than the final position thereof. Thus some kinetic energy is required to displace the ball along the track. Unfortunately, such games are generally quite complicated, large and bulky in design, making them expensive and limiting their use to indoor applications only. The distance along which the must be traversed towards the goal in these games are fixed. Eventually, after continued play, the user determines the exact force with which the ball must be rolled to access the goal. Once the player reached this level the game no longer holds any challenge and they become bored therewith.
Accordingly, a need remains for a toy bowling game for providing player enjoyment in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a bowling game that is convenient and easy to use, is affordable for all budgets, and provides entertainment for extended periods of time. Such a toy bowling game is simple in design, advantageously reducing the production and subsequent retail costs thereof. Both persons of beginner and advance levels are able to play the game simultaneously, thus the whole family can advantageously use in this toy at one time. This can foster and encourage much needed family interaction and growth. Furthermore, the toy bowling game can be played either indoors or outdoors, thus conveniently providing entertainment year round.